icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icarlyfreak101/iHate Freddie's Girlfriend
This is a FanFiction!!! (P.S. You need to read iMeet Selena Shay to now who Selena Shay is, another thing is that Selena and Alicia Shay are Carly's and Spencer's cousins, they aren't sisters). (At RidgeWay High School) Freddie: Hey ladies. Carly, Sam, and Selena : What? Freddie: You guys dont even say hi or hey. Selena: Why didnt you come yesterday to rehursal. Freddie: That is none of your business. Sam and Selena: (Look at each other and raise their hand into a punch mode) Freddie: Ok, Ok, Ok- I was out with a girl. Carly, Sam, and Selena: (Laugh) Selena: Now tell us the truth. Freddie: I am. Selena: Who were you "out on a date" with. Freddie: The new girl Jessica. Sam: So you ditched us for that ungly ball of tuna. Freddie: Yeah. Selena: What's your problem? Freddie: Nothing. Selena and Carly: First, You don't ditch us and Second, you dont talk to Sam like that. Jessica: He talk to Sam however he wants. (Appears behind Freddie). Sam: Who was talking to you Jessi-loser. Freddie: Watch what you say- Puckett. Selena: Don't talk to her like that. Jessica: Why don't you. Selena: That tears it...(Rasies her hand into a punch mode) Jessica: AHH!!! (A teacher appears) Teacher: Shay!!! STOP!!! Dentition!!! Selena: I'm used to that. Sam and Carly: Wait, you shouldn't give Selena dentition, you should give that skunkBAG! Dentition!!! Teacher: Carly, Puckett both of you Detintion. Sam: Why? Teacher: For you're bad language (Walks away) Sam: You better watch you're back McCoy, you never know when somebody just might break it (Stomps toward her). Freddie: Leave her alone Sam. Selena: Why dont you leave Benson!!! Freddie: No!!! Selena: (Slams Freddie to the locker) Can't you hear...LEAVE!!!! Freddie: Fine (Leaves) Selena: And you heard Sam, you're new here and you don't know anybody here, if anything happens to you, nobody is going to care. Jessica: Freddie is. Sam: Keep on dreaming on that. Carly: Yeah, who do you think hes going to pick you a SKUNKBAG-- or us his three best friends. Jessica: You'll be suprised. Selena: I hate her. Carly: She reminds me of somebody, but i just don't remember. (At the Shay's Apartment) Carly: Where is Freddie? Selena: He's running late- Sam send him a text. Sam: I already did. (Hears a knock on the door) Selena: That must be Freddie (Opens the door) Hey Freddie why are you running laaaattte (Sees Jessica with Freddie) What is this bag full of trash doing here? Carly: Who's here Selena. Freddie: Jessica. Sam: UGH!!! What is that doing here? Jessica: Freddie is invited me. Carly: And with what permission did you invite her with. Freddie: I dont need nobody's permission to invite my GIRLFRIEND with me. Selena: WHAT (SPITS OUT WATER AT JESSICA). Freddie: My girlfriend and look at what you did to her. Sam: Who cares and iCarly live webcasts are only for co-workers. Freddie: You said it, Jessica is my new tech helper. Selena: I'm your tech helper. Jessica: Not anymore. Sam and Carly: WHAT!!! Selena: With what DIGNITY did you hire her and fire me. Sam: Yeah you can't hire or fire anybody here. Freddie: Well, i think i did. Selena: That is it (Grabs Jessica from the collar of her shirt). Sam: I am recording this (takes out her phone) Selena: Who do you think you are- To come into our lives as a nobody and take away my job and Sam's, Carly's and mine best friend- HUH who DO THINK YOU ARE!!! Jessica: Let go of me GUY!!! Selena: You asked for it (Punches Jessica in the nose) Freddie: Selena!!! What is your problem. Sam: YEAH SELENA WAY TO GO!!! Carly: Wow Selena!!! Freddie: Give me a towel or something she's bleeding. Carly: No!!! Selena: Go and take care of your "girlfriend" at your house. So LEAVE!!! Freddie: Guys common help me. Carly: Now you need us why don't you ask Jessica. Sam: Yeah Benson!!! Selena: GET OUT!!! Freddie: But Guys... Carly, Sam, and Selena: GET OUTTTTTTTT!!!! Freddie: Fine!!! (Gets Jessica and leaves) Selena: Am i fired? Carly: Of course not she is. (At RidgeWay High School) Selena: What are we going to do about Freddie and Jessica? Sam: I Don't know... but there is somebody behind you that strangely looks like you guys (Tells Selena and Carly) Selena and Carly: (Turn) Carly: OMG!!! Alicia!!! Selena: What are you doing here? (Hugs her) Alicia: (Actress Malese Jow) Spencer didn't tell you guys. Selena: No. Alicia: Oh well, I moved to Seattle and come to school here. Carly: No way!!! Selena: Awesome!!! Alicia: Yep. Selena: Sam- This is Mine and Carly's cousin Alicia Shay. Alicia: Hey. Sam: Hey. Alicia: Well I gotta go to the office to pick up my list of classes. Carly: Ok- Oh how is your Mom. Alicia: Awesome, well gotta jam k. Selena: Ok. All of them: BYE!!! Sam: Well, another Shay Girl that Freddie is going to fall in love with. Carly: Sam? Selena: Wait--- that's it!!! Sam: What? Freddie: We can use Alicia as our secert weapon to destroy Jessica. Carly: How? Selena: We ask Alicia of she can do it and use her to make Jessica jealous, Make Freddie fall in "love, and the rest is our job. Sam: Brillant!!! Carly: Awesome plan. (At the Shay's house) Sam: Did you text Freddie? Carly: Yep!!! He should be here with Jessica, in 5,4,3,2 (Knock on the door). Sam: I'll get it (Opens the door) Hi Freddie, Hi trash. Jessica: Haha, very funny. Freddie: Why did you guys what me to come? Carly: iCarly? Freddie: Oh yeah, with Jessica as my tech helper, OK- Not Selena. Sam: We know? Carly: Jessica is your tech helper. Freddie: Really? Selena is off the show? Carly: No!!! Are you crazy? Freddie: So what is she going to be doing? Sam: Let her tell you herself- Selena!!! Selena: (Comes down) Yeah? Sam: Tell Freddie what will you be doing in iCarly? Selena: I am the co-technical producer not the helper!!! Freddie: WHAT!!! Carly: You heard her. Selena: I will be controlling the computer and special effects- you will just be holding the camera and playbacks. Jessica: What will i be doing? Selena: Handing him stuff. Freddie: This is not fair. Jessica: Yeah? Selena: What's not fair? Freddie: Why can't Jessica be helping me with TECH things. Selena: Because she doesn't know how!!! Jessica: Yes I do!!! Selena: OH YOU DO!!! Which button does Freddie push to put playbacks? Jessica: (Stays silent) Selena: I dont so- Oh and my helper is on her way. Freddie: Helper? Selena: Yeah- you're arent the only one who can have a helper. Freddie: Fine. (Knock on the door) Selena: That must be her (Opens the door) Alicia!!! Selena: Freddie and SkunkBag, i want you to meet Alicia, my helper and Mine and Carly's COUSIN!!! Freddie: Cousin??? Alicia: Yeah- Alicia Shay- You must be Freddie Benson. Freddie: (Almost Drooling) Hi Alicia Shay. Alicia: And you must be the famous SkunkBag Jessica McCoy. Jessica: (Rolls eyes) Hi. Sam: Let's go shoot iCarly. Alicia: Let's go. (Everbody goes up except Carly, Selena, and Alicia) Carly: Awesome. Selena: Yep. Alicia: It's our Shay girl power. Selena: Yeah. Let's go. Category:Blog posts